


My Heart is an Open Door

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Slash, Canon Bisexual Character, Community: femslash100, Domestic Violence, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Implied Scriddler, Neighbors, One Shot, POV Female Character, Past Joker/Harleen Quinzel, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Pamela may live alone, but she always seems to get involved in her neighbors' fights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from femslash100 AU Drabble Challenge: Neighbors
> 
> TW: Abuse
> 
> I couldn't help but sneak some Scriddler into here.

Her apartment walls are paper thin. At this point, she's surprised the clown hasn't punched a hole straight through them - better that than Harley's face.

It would be one thing if the neighbor's were normal. Scratch that, "normal" is pretty subjective. But at least the guy across the hall who recites horror movies from memory and his riddle obsessed boyfriend don't beat each other to a bloody pulp.

"What do you mean you didn't do what I asked? What, did ya think I was joking?"

The smack following after is so loud, Pamela's half surprised a multicolored "POW" or "BAM" doesn't appear out of thin air to accentuate it. Then there's a squeak, some more squabbling, another smack, and then silence. It's the same episode they played last month, and the rerun will air again in a week. Same bat-time, same bat-channel.

Harley doesn't even get to finish her usual three raps against the door before Pamela tears it open and pulls the other woman into her arms. There are a million places they should go - the hospital, to the police station downtown, anywhere that isn't one door away from the madman who caused Harley to run to Pamela like a whipped dog with its tail between its legs in the first place. Instead, Pamela just motions Harley forward and shuts the door behind her. Thin as her walls are, her gleaming, lock-covered door could probably hold back hell itself.


End file.
